Fight over Snape's heart
by SNAPESSLOVE
Summary: Hermione a le béguin pour Snape après qu'il l'ait aidé avec ses règles... Mais un autre Gryffondor ne voit pas les choses de la même façon, il aime Snape depuis plus longtemps, qui gagnera son coeur?
1. Chapter 1

Salut, petit OS sans prétentions!

Hermione découvre qu'elle a le béguin pour Snape, mais un autre Gryffondor tente aussi de gagner l'attention du maître des potions... Qui remportera son coeur?

_**Fight over Snape's heart**_

Par _Snapeslove_

Ss-hg pour ss-hp

Salle de classe de potions, 21:30. Hermione Granger avait terminé sa retenue depuis un bon trente minutes, mais ne s'était pas levée pour partir. Elle avait écopé d'une retenue pour avoir répondu plusieurs fois à la place de Longdubat qui, le pauvre, était terrorisé chaque fois que Snape s'adressait à lui.

Le maître des potions leva la tête, un air menaçant et curieux à la fois avant de parler à la jeune fille installée au fond de la classe car oui, plus loin elle était de lui, mieux il se portait.

-Miss Granger, vous pouvez disposer depuis un moment, ne me tentez pas...

-Je...

-Une autre heure ici, vous souhaitez? Demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus mesquine.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça...

-Alors quoi? S'énerva-t-il en se levant de son _trône_, jetant d'un coup sec la gazette qu'il était en train de lire avec intérêt.

-Je...

-Vous quoi? Allez-vous finir par parler ou je dois monter vous arracher ces paroles par la force? Ajouta-t-il en faisant un pas vers l'avant.

-J'ai un petit problème... Je ne peux pas me lever... Voyez-vous je...

-Non, je ne vois absolument pas ce que vous voulez dire. Dit-il en tapant du pied, croisant les bras pour s'imposer d'avantage.

-Professeur, ne me forcez pas à le dire.

-Faudra bien un jour accoucher de votre problème si vous voulez sortir d'ici... Lâcha-t-il froidement.

-Je.. J'ai... Vous n'auriez pas une cape ou quelque chose?

Les yeux de Snape se formèrent en questionnement.

-J'ai eu un accident, monsieur. Dit-elle, son visage d'un rouge vif.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de qu... Mais il se coupa lui-même... -Oh... Je vois...

-Je...

-Et qu'attendez-vous de moi? Je ne vais certainement pas vous nettoyer!

-Non.. J'espérais juste que.. Voyez-vous.. Que...

-QUE QUOI!

-C'est-à-dire que... Que vous auriez peut-être quelque chose... Pour... Vous voyez...

-Vous avez vos règles et vous me demander si j'ai... Oh par Merlin... Soupira-t-il. -Ne bougez pas.

Snape alla dans son bureau un moment, laissant la jeune fille de dix-sept ans seule avec son malheur puis revint avec un petit paquet rose.

-Tenez. Dit-il, mal à l'aise.

-Monsieur, je...

-Quoi? Ce n'est pas votre taille?

Elle aurait pu effectivement éclater de rire à ce commentaire, mais il n'en fut rien.

-Non ce n'est pas ça. Je ne peux pas me lever j'aurais besoin d'une serviette... Quelque chose pour nettoyer ma chaise et me cacher... Fini-t-elle par avouer.

-Ah... Je n'ai pas de serviette ici. Je vais me retourner.

-Heum, monsieur?

-Ma salle de bain personnelle est derrière cette porte, quand vous y serez, faites juste signe.

Snape tourna le dos à Hermione et tendit la dite protection derrière son dos. Hermione descendit, prit la protection de la main de Snape et entra dans le bureau personnel de ce dernier. -J'y suis. Dit-elle.

L'homme se retourna, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller constater les dégâts sur la chaise de la miss, alors il se mit à fouiller dans un de ses tiroirs. La jeune sorcière sortit la tête entre la porte et l'encadrement.

-Monsieur, je ne suis pas disposée à sortir ainsi... Dit-elle avec timidité.

-J'imagine. Cracha l'homme en lui tendant une robe de travail. -Mettez ceci et nettoyez votre chaise avec cela. Ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une autre robe, déchirée celle-là.

-Merci.

Elle mit la dite robe, bien trop grande pour elle et visiblement une robe appartenant à Snape, elle reconnaissait le modèle, toujours le même. Elle se sentait ridicule, mais sortit du bureau tout de même.

Snape se retourna pour regarder Hermione, rire aurait été adéquat, mais ce n'était pas Snape, de rire.

-Oh pitié! Ce n'est qu'une robe. Dit-il en voyant la mine défaite de la jeune femme.

-Oui.. Merci professeur.

-Allez me nettoyer tout ça.

Et elle fit.

-Monsieur.. Est-ce que, par tout les hasards... Vous auriez quelque chose pour les maux de ventre? La jeune femme savait qu'elle exagérait, mais elle avait si mal.

-Je suis professeur de potion, quelle question! S'offusqua Snape en la regardant froidement.

-J'ai si mal... Se plaignit-elle.

-Arrêtez de pleurnicher et suivez-moi.

Il la mena dans son bureau et la fit s'asseoir devant lui.

-Intensité?

-Pardon professeur?

-Oui, à quel point avez-vous mal?

-Très mal.

-Hmmm...

Il sortit deux ou trois fioles, il en mélangea une certaine quantité dans une autre puis agita le tout avant de lui tendre.

-Buvez ceci et attendez quelques minutes. Ordonna-t-il. -Vous savez, vous devriez toujours avoir sur vous le nécessaire pour ce genre d'incident...

-Je sais.

Le ton que Snape avait prit lui sembla doux, c'était bizarre.

-Essayez de faire attention, vous devez savoir, j'imagine, le moment ou vos règles se manifestent, je me trompe?

-Oui, c'était de ma faute, je m'excuse.

-Ne vous excusez pas pour si peu, mais tâchez de surveiller vos cycles à l'avenir.

-C'est que... Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça a commencé et...

-Vous? Vous ne savez pas comment calculer vos cycles? Une réponse négative me surprendrait de votre part, miss Granger.

-Et bien c'est que.. Ils n'arrivent jamais vraiment aux mêmes moments et...

-Je vois. Prenez-vous des moyens pour y parvenir?

-C'est-à-dire?

-Pilule contraceptive ou autre?

-Heum, non. Je suis vierg...

-Épargnez-moi ça. La coupa-t-il. -Puisque vous êtes ici, autant vous expliquer quelque chose alors. Dit-il en s'assoyant sur la chaise juste à côté d'elle.

-M'expliquer, monsieur?

-Tout d'abord, il arrive souvent qu'au début, les jeunes femmes ne soient pas régulières dans leur cycles menstruels...

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Snape lui parlait... _De ça_...

-Je vois.

-Cela se place après quelque temps. Il arrive aussi que certaines femmes n'aient jamais de régularité. À votre âge je ne m'en ferais pas trop de toute façon.

L'homme avait presque l'air gentil, mais il tenait un ton officiel.

-D'accord.

-Si cela persiste, vous m'en parlerez.

-Vraiment? Dit-elle avec un air d'étonnement.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi être mal à l'aise. Si vos maux persistent d'ailleurs, j'ai peut-être ce qu'il faut pour les calmer. Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui, bien mieux. Je vous remercie. Répondit-elle en se levant.

-Et tâchez de me ramener cette robe dès que possible, miss Granger. Et propre de préférence.

La jeune fille rougit. -Oui, je vous l'assure. Au revoir professeur et merci encore.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu prendre à Snape pour être si.. Compréhensif à son égard? Peut-être que Snape n'était pas si méchant dans le fond, ou peut-être comprenait-il les choses de la vie, vu son expérience, allez savoir.

-Hahaha Hermione, t'es déguisée en Snape, ça fout les jetons! Ricana Ron.

-Très drôle. Dit-elle en roulant les yeux au ciel.

-Non mais sans blagues, il est arrivé quoi?

-Laisse tomber, problème de femme.

-Avec Snape?

-Pitié Ron, laisse tomber! Soupira-t-elle en montant à son dortoir.

Elle se nettoya sous la douche et prit soin de laver la robe que Snape lui avait si attentivement prêtée. Pensant à ce Snape compréhensif de plus en plus, à mesure que ses mains frottaient le tissus. La robe n'avait pas été salie, mais valait mieux la lui rendre plus que propre quand-même.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lendemain, couloirs menant à la grande salle. Hermione marchait avec Ron pour aller manger. Snape les croisa, s'arrêta net et fixa Hermione de toute sa hauteur, quoi qu'il ne la dépassait que d'une tête. La jeune femme s'arrêta, entrainant Ron à l'imiter.

-Alors, ces maux? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Ils ont disparus, monsieur. Sourit-elle.

-Bien. Pensez bien à apporter ce dont vous avez besoin au cas ou ça se reproduirait.

-J'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans mon sac. Merci. Sourit-elle de plus bel.

Ron plissa les yeux et regarda Hermione.

-Heum... De quoi vous parliez? Un genre de code?

-Ron, pitié! Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Ah non? Snape, je répète, _Snape_ demande à ma meilleure amie si tout vas bien et de penser à apporter je ne sais quoi au cas ou quelque chose que j'ignore se reproduirait? Désolé, je veux savoir!

-Salut! Fit Harry en les rejoignant.

-Ah salut Harry.

-Hey Harry, Hermione cache un truc avec Snape...

-Bon sang Ron! Fit-elle.

-Oui oui... Il lui a demandé si ça allait, puis lui a dit d'apporter quelque chose au cas ou ça se reproduirait.

-Hein? Quoi? De quoi, se reproduire? Avec Snape?

Hermione soupira de désespoir, quand Ron expliquait, ça empirait toujours. -Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes en train de vous imaginer, mais non, ce n'est certainement pas ça!

-T'énerves pas, ça va! Allons manger. Siffla Ron.

-De quoi il parle au juste Hermione? Demanda Harry tout bas.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Et ils allèrent manger.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Avant d'aller au dortoir, Hermione alla faire un tour aux cachots...

-ENTREZ! Hurla la douce voix de Snape depuis son bureau. -Miss Granger... Que se passe-t-il?

-Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un peu de cette potion pour les maux de ventre, s'il vous plaît?

-Très bien, laissez-moi juste préparer les ingrédients, j'en ai pour cinq minutes. Dit-il en ouvrant un tiroir d'un classeur gigantesque.

-Merci professeur, c'est vraiment efficace ce que vous avez préparé hier.

-Tant mieux. Lâcha-t-il nonchalamment, concentré à mélanger les liquides ensemble dans une fiole.

-Si je viens vers vous c'est juste que vous m'avez mise à l'aise. Expliqua-t-elle.

-J'avais compris. Fit-il en mesurant un liquide, puis mélangea le tout quelques secondes. -Voilà, buvez. Combien de temps durent vos périodes en général?

-À peu près une semaine. Pourquoi?

-Dans ce cas je préparerai pour une semaine de mixture, que vous viendrez prendre ici. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisser la potion, vous pourriez mal doser et en être très affectée par la suite.

-Je comprends.

-Vous pouvez partir, cela fera son effet avant que vous n'ayez atteint votre dortoir.

-Merci, professeur Snape.

-Hmm...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry l'attendait sagement sur l'un des fauteuils Gryffondor.

-Alors Hermione, il se passe quoi au juste? La questionna-t-il de suite en la voyant entrer.

-C'est assez délicat.

-De quoi? Ton truc avec Snape?

-T'y mets pas toi aussi veux-tu!

-Désolé.

-J'ai mes règles voilà. Annonça-t-elle.

-Et alors? Ce n'est pas exceptionnel...

-Je sais.

Elle lui expliqua les évènements rapidement.

-Ah, je comprends maintenant. C'est juste bizarre que tout à coup il soit attentionné... Avec toi...

-Harry... Tu crois que c'est possible que je débloque?

-Tu veux dire quoi par là?

Le malaise de la jeune fille se fit évident vu la couleur de son visage qui était passé au rouge instantanément. Elle jeta son regard sur le sol et commença à hésiter.

-Bah... Snape...

-Quoi? Je ne comprends pas.

-Bah Snape, tu vois.

-Non je ne vois pas. Insista le jeune sorcier.

-Laisse tomber. J'essaierai de t'en parler demain. Je vais dormir.

-Bonne nuit.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Le soir suivant...

-Merci professeur.

-Dites-moi, miss Granger...

La jeune femme leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de l'homme.

-Ou était votre légendaire attention durant mon cours?

-Pourquoi cette question, monsieur?

-Je vous ai senti... Absente.

-Heum... Je ne sais trop, peut-être des soucis ou je ne sais pas.

-Des soucis?

-Ça arrive à tout le monde.

-Oui, mais de là à affecter votre concentration.. Est-ce ces maux qui vous perturbent? Je peux forcer la dose...

-Non non, c'est tolérable le jour.

-Hmmm... Dit-il en se versant une tasse de thé. -Thé? Lui offrit-il.

-Volontiers, merci.

-Vous avez de grandes chances de décrocher un avenir considérable, si quelque chose vous perturbe, il est impératif d'y remédier.

-Ça ne devrait pas vous préoccuper, d'ailleurs... Mon avenir.

-Sachez qu'il est rare de voir des étudiants si performants, si au moins l'un d'entre eux peut survivre à mon cours, autant y mettre des efforts. Vous comprenez?

-Oui, tout à fait. Mais je n'ai rien à dire, je ne sais pas trop ou je m'en vais avec tout ça.

-Potter?

La jeune fille figea.

-Oui, est-ce un vulgaire béguin? Vous êtes avec lui à vos moindres temps libres.

-Ah vous avez remarqué.. Mais non, je n'ai pas de faible pour Harry, ni pour Ron, avant que vous me le demandiez.

-D'accord. Finissez votre thé et rentrez. Dit-il en buvant le sien d'une traite.

-Merci, professeur Snape. Lui sourit-elle en se levant.

-Demain soir, 21hrs, la potion sera prête, essayez d'arriver à cette heure, il y aura du thé.

-Oui, j'y serai. Au revoir.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Tu fais quoi avec Snape depuis quelques temps? L'interrogea Ron en la voyant arriver.

-Oh, rien.

-Rien? Ça doit bien faire une heure que tu as passé dans son bureau!

-Tu m'espionne en plus?

-Non, mais on t'as laissé à 20hrs et te voilà ici à 21hrs... C'est plutôt bizarre, non?

-Je... Je révise un truc voilà. Dit Hermione sous le regard accusateur d'Harry.

-Bref, bonne nuit, je suis mort moi! Dit le rousselé en se levant.

-Harry.... Chuchota-t-elle. -J'ai pris le thé avec Severus.

-Depuis quand tu l'appelle Severus? S'étonna Harry.

-Heum..

-Hermione, ça va au moins?

-Oui, très bien. C'est ce qui me fait peur d'ailleurs...

-Pourquoi ça?

-Je... J'ai... Y'a un truc...

-Hein?

-Pour Snape...

-Y'a un truc pour Snape ou plutôt... TU as un truc pour Snape? S'énerva Harry en se levant.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?

-Laisse tomber! J'vais m'coucher! Cracha-t-il en montant furieusement les escaliers de son dortoir. -Non mais prendre le thé avec Snape, et quoi encore! Marmonna le jeune homme en finissant de monter, cette fois rageusement en faisant bien du bruit avec ses pieds.

-Bizarre lui... Soupira Hermione en se levant.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Le lendemain, Harry n'avait pas adressé la parole à Hermione de la journée, il l'avait fusillé violemment et Hermione ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'Harry avait... Est-ce que le fait d'avoir un petit quelque chose pour Snape dérangeait le Gryffondor à ce point? Il n'était pas si vieux Snape, pas si laid, ni si désagréable, une fois seule avec...

-Hoh! Hoquet de surprise d'Hermione en repensant à ses derniers songes.

Inévitable cours de potion. Harry prit place à côté de Ron cette fois, contrairement à son habituelle place à côté d'Hermione.

-Harry?

-Quoi!

-Pourquoi t'es pas assis avec Hermione?

-Laisse tomber!

-Arrêtez de me dire de laisser tomber bon sang, y se passe quoi enfin?

-Demande à miss potions, peut-être qu'elle daignera t'en parler, moi j'ai rien à voir là-dedans. Cracha-t-il méchamment.

-Miss potions? M'enfin, je verrai après le cours.

Hermione avait été si attentive, ça crevait les yeux... Et ce constant sourire niais sur ses lèvres pendant qu'elle _admirait_ Snape, assez pour écœurer Harry. Snape avait penché la tête sur le côté en la regardant, mais il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui savait ce que ça voulait dire et elle lui fit signe que non de la tête, pour une raison inconnue d'Harry qui fulminait sur sa chaise, enragé.

-Hermione, je peux te parler une seconde?

-Oui, bien sûre Ron.

-Pourquoi Harry il est fâché contre toi?

-Je ne sais pas le moindrement du monde.

-Il m'a dit de te demander.

-Bah y'a rien Ron, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit.

-Bon, définitivement, je ne le saurai jamais, ce qui se trame... Soupira-t-il en partant vers la salle Gryffondor.

-Tu prévois une autre soirée _romantique_ ce soir ou tu seras au dortoir? Fit Harry, sarcastiquement.

-Écoute Harry... Je ne sais pas ce qui te prends, dis-le moi s'il te plaît. Fit-elle en s'arrêtant pour le fixer dans les yeux.

-J'avais d'autres projets avant que tu me dises ça hier soir, figures-toi donc! Dit-il, la peine dans le regard.

-Oh... Je suis désolée... Tu vois, tu ne m'attire pas dans ce sens là Harry et je...

Harry était visiblement en difficulté, mais les mots sortirent de sa bouche plus rapidement qu'il ne l'eut cru...

-Pas avec toi! S'écria-t-il en se sauvant à toute vitesse.

-Pas... Avec... Moi... Oh!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Elle savait qu'elle devait accélérer son rythme pour atteindre le coeur de Snape, elle ne voulait pas qu'Harry la dénonce, encore moins qu'il essaye de séduire Snape, _son_ Snape à elle.

-Bonsoir professeur. Dit-elle, hésitante.

-Bonsoir. Votre potion est sur le bureau. Annonça-t-il sans la regarder.

-Merci.

-Thé?

-Oui s'il vous plaît.

-Est-ce que ça va mieux aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il en prenant place près d'elle, plus près qu'à l'habitude.

-Ça va.

-Bien. Je vous ai vu, cet après-midi. Des ennuis avec Potter? C'est ça la cause de vos soucis?

-Non, pas du tout, un simple malentendu. Répondit-elle, timide.

-Il m'a semblé que c'était un peu plus que ça, mais j'étais loin alors...

-Ne vous en faites pas avec cela.

-Du tout, je m'informais simplement.

-La potion fait son effet?

-Oui. Est-ce que je peu oser demander si je peux rester encore un peu?

La question soutira une expression plus que surprise de la part du professeur.

-C'est que, j'aime bien parler avec vous.

Encore plus surprit...

-Très bien, mais je n'ai pas toute la soirée. Thé?

-Oui merci. Dit-elle en lui tendant sa tasse déjà vide. -J'ai l'air d'une enfant, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle tout à fait soudainement.

Snape avala de travers puis la fixa...

-Vous devenez une jeune femme, miss Granger. Si vous étiez encore une enfant, je vous aurais déjà retourné à votre lit. Dit-il, un ton plus que calme.

Elle lui sourit simplement et bizarrement, le sourire à peine perceptible que Snape avait l'habitude de faire lui sembla plus tendre, mais... C'était surement, simplement parce qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui qu'elle dénotait cela.

-Vous en avez souvent?

-Quoi donc?

-De la compagnie, pour le thé?

-Non, à vrai dire ce n'est pas une habitude chez moi. Dit-il sur un ton froid qu'Hermione trouvait plus que séduisant.

-Dommage...

-Pourquoi cela?

-Vous êtes pourtant agréable à discuter.

-Que voulez-vous insinuer? Demanda l'homme, arrêtant la route de sa tasse près de ses lèvres.

-Rien. Moi j'aime votre compagnie, c'est tout.

-Hmmm... Grogna l'homme pour réponse en buvant un peu. -Ce thé, vous l'aimez?

-Oui, il est très différent.

-Je l'ai fait, voyez-vous.

-C'est un talent qui sûre n'est pas assez connu.

-Vous le pensez? Demanda-t-il en osant un regard en sa direction, enfin.

-Oh oui, il a un goût... Ma foi... Comment dire...

-Son mélange rend le liquide plus épais, son goût me demanderez-vous... Un peu de miel, du jasmin et quelques ajouts de ma part lui donnent cet arôme particulier. Quand on le boit, il donne cette ambiance à l'intérieur, que je dirais...

-Sensuel. Le coupa-t-elle.

Le regard de l'homme s'arrêta de nouveau sur elle. -Oui, c'est juste...

-C'est fait exprès?

-Je l'aime comme ça.

-Attendez... Dit-elle en allongeant son bras pour pousser une mèche de cheveux de l'homme qui s'en allait tout droit dans sa tasse. En voyant l'air surprit de l'homme, elle se sentit mal. -Désolée, je m'excuse je...

-Ça va.

Elle resta muette, trop intimidée.

-Je me suis fait à votre compagnie. Annonça-t-il sur son ton glacial préféré.

-Je ne vous embête pas trop en restant ici?

-Ça va j'ai dit.

Quelque chose disait à Hermione que l'homme ne se sentait pas tout à fait à l'aise dans cette drôle de situation, situation étrange d'ailleurs.

-Normalement vous devez avoir fini vos...

-Oui, je crois que c'est le dernier jour.

-Si vous voulez... Vous pouvez...

-Revenir?

Snape fit un signe de la tête, incommodé de répondre de vive voix.

-J'aimerais bien, si ce n'est pas un fardeau pour vous...

-J'ai dit que ça allait, vous faut-il encore plus d'explications ou ça ira dans votre tête avec cela?

-Ça ira.

Le ton de Snape? Meh, elle s'y faisait tranquillement. Elle trouvait cela presque mignon, cette froideur, ce malaise qu'avait Snape à discuter avec elle pour une raison quelconque. Elle avait très chaud, pourquoi Snape voulait de sa compagnie d'ailleurs?

-Aller, vous rentrez maintenant, il est déjà tard. Dit-il en regardant sa grosse horloge qui indiquait 23:32hrs.

-Bien. À demain soir alors? Hésita-t-elle, se mordant les joues.

-D'accord. Fut la seule réponse de Snape avant qu'il ne referme la porte, sans la regarder.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, fit un son que seules les jeunes filles pouvaient réussir à faire lorsqu'elle avaient le béguin pour un garçon et se retourna pour partir, mais...

-Alors... Vous avez fait quoi?

-Harry je... Oh qu'elle se sentait mal!

-Tu sais, tu vas avoir de la compétition maintenant, tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières! Annonça Harry en cognant à la porte de Snape. -Bonne nuit. Ajouta-t-il en souriant sarcastiquement.

La jeune fille s'en alla, elle savait que Snape lui avait demandé, à elle, de revenir lui tenir compagnie si elle le souhaitait, elle avait confiance en sa bonne étoile.

-Potter?

-Heum oui... Qui d'autre vous attendiez-vous à voir? Je dérange? Vous attendez quelqu'un?

Toutes ces questions...

-Personne. Je n'attendais personne et... J'allais bientôt entamer ma lecture nocturne. Dit-il plus froidement qu'à l'habitude.

-Vous lisez la nuit?

-En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il? Oui je lis la nuit.

-Je demandais comme ça. Étonnant ce qu'on ne sait pas de vous.

-Ça vous intéresse, peut-être? Fut-il ironique en fermant les yeux à demi.

-Pourquoi pas? Parfois il m'arrive de me demander comment vous vous occupez le soir, oui.

Harry devait aller plus rapidement, il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé avec Hermione, mais il osait espérer que rien de très poussé ne s'était produit en si peu de temps.

-Et c'est sensé vous aider à me comprendre? Thé?

-Volontiers, merci. Il n'y a rien de mal à se poser des questions. Fit Harry, surprit de recevoir une tasse de thé pour vrai.

-Sur moi?

-Ça vous trouble? Demanda Harry en goûtant le thé.

-Non. Cracha Snape en s'assoyant à côté d'Harry.

-Ce thé... Je veux dire... mmmmm il est... Divin!

-Merci, vous me flattez presque. Ironisa Snape.

-Il n'y a rien pour m'empoisonner là-dedans, hein?

Le regard de la mort qu'il reçu de Snape en fut assez pour l'empêcher de continuer sur cet élan moqueur.

-Désolé.

-Que faites-vous ici si tard, au juste? Finit par demander le professeur.

-Oh heum.. C'est bête ça, j'ai... Oublié... Dit-il en feignant une mine timide.

-À cette heure? Oublier le pourquoi vous venez dans mon bureau? Vous devez être plein de songes...

-Oui en effet. Vraiment il est excellent ce thé, professeur.

-Merci.

-Ça fait longtemps?

-Quoi donc?

-Que vous faites du thé?

-Très longtemps. Comment...

-Simple, un thé au goût si fin, ça ne se trouve nul part, facile de conclure que vous l'avez fait. Sourit le jeune homme.

-Très bien, Potter... Très bien. Fit Snape en lui versant le thé une seconde fois.

Harry avait attrapé Snape sur son humeur tardive, et comme il avait bien bavardé avec Hermione, l'homme avait déjà été travaillé... Plus facile à prendre par les mots donc.

-Vous alliez lire quoi? Osa demander Harry.

-Des écrits. Se moqua Snape, d'un presque sourire, presque.

-Très drôle...

-Pour votre information, si cela est vraiment utile à je ne sais ce que vous manigancez, j'allais lire un roman...

-Ah bon? De quel genre?

-Je n'ai pas à vous dir... Un roman d'aventure. Se coupa Snape lui-même. Autant être franc.

-Vous aimez beaucoup lire, j'en conçois.

-Effectivement. Vous ne lisez pas?

-Oui, mais rien de très poussé.

-Je vois, je ne suis pas surprit... Soupira Snape en s'adossant sur la causeuse.

-Je sais que vous ne vous attendez pas à des exploits de ma part, mais vous pourriez peut-être éviter de me pseudo insulter...

-Ce n'était guère une insulte. Plutôt une constatation.

-S'il faut le prendre comme ça, alors soit. S'indigna Harry.

-Vous pourriez faire beaucoup mieux dans la matière...

-Hein?

-En potions.

-Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à établir un ordre pour étudier et tout.

-Pourquoi de pas demander de l'aide quand vous en avez besoin?

-À vous?

Le regard de l'homme fut si évident, encore une fois, qu'Harry regretta d'avoir dit sa dernière phrase.

-Désolé, ça m'a juste surprit. Vous voulez dire que...

-Oui.

-Mais attendez, je n'ai rien dit!

-Vous vouliez me demander des cours privés... Soupira l'homme d'impatience.

Harry se tut devant tant d'assurance, l'homme avait-il toujours raison?

-Je ne vous ferai pas de mal, si c'est votre souhait... Sourit-il presque, encore.

Harry lui lança un sourire honnête, il trouvait Snape plutôt de bonne humeur.

-Dites... J'ai vu Hermione sortir avant d'entrer. Elle va bien?

-Oui, très bien.

-Ce n'est pas indiscret de demander ce qu'elle venait faire ici?

-Disons que si je vous le disais, elle se sentirait mal.

Autant foncer, se dit Harry.

-Elle est venue prendre le thé avec vous. Dit-il en pointant la tasse vide devant lui sur le bureau.

-Entre autre.

Snape était trop vague.

-hmm.

-Écoutez Potter, si vous êtes venu faire votre petite enquête sur miss Granger, vous n'obtiendrez pas d'informations de ma part. Par contre, si vous veniez pour tout autre chose, autant m'en parler qu'on en vienne au fait. Affirma l'homme en finissant sa tasse.

-Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai oublié.

-Alors revenez demain, tâchez de réfléchir. Au revoir, Potter.

Sans plus de cérémonies, Harry sortit, déçu de sa piètre performance auprès de Snape.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Tiens, je crois que moi aussi je vais me payer des séances de je ne sais quoi avec Snape.. Après Hermione, voilà que toi aussi tu reviens de son bureau avec un sourire bizarre. Lança Ron.

-Ron, tu voulais savoir pour Hermione? Bah moi aussi, alors je ne fais que passer après elle pour subtilement savoir de la bouche de l'homme.

-Ahhhh c'est donc ça ton plan! Sourit Ron. -Mais... Pourquoi tu souris?

-Heum... Parce que je trouve que faire parler Snape est un défi de taille. Mentit Harry.

-J'imagine, surtout qu'il doit être très... très méchant vu que c'est toi.

-Bah, contrairement à ce que tu penses, bizarrement, il a été plutôt très sympathique.

-Hein?

-Oui, il m'a même offert le thé. Dit Harry en faisant une moue de surprise.

-Bah ça!

-Oui je sais.

-Harry il est presque deux heures du matin, je vais me coucher.

-Bonne nuit.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Oui professeur et je crois que ce serait plus simple si nous n'avions pas à nous mettre en équipe avec les Serpentards, je veux dire, c'est très perturbant. Dit Hermione.

-Je n'avais pas vu cela de cette façon, mais bien comme une épreuve à surmonter pour votre maison. Ce n'est pas tout de détester les gens, il faut faire preuve d'intelligence dans ces cas-là.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Usez un peu de votre tête pour rendre l'expérience agréable.

-Avec un Serpentard? Je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais...

-Vous discutez présentement avec moi, n'est-ce pas? Je suis un Serpentard...

La jeune fille se tut, gênée de ne pas avoir pensé à cela.

-Vous avez réussis à prendre le thé avec moi chaque soirs, vous ne vous demandez pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs?

-Non, vous êtes un professeur... Il est de votre devoir de faire en sorte que vos élèves soient bien, peu importe le moyen d'y arriver.

-Peu importe le moyen? Je ne dirais pas cela à votre place.

-Pourquoi?

-Prenez Potter pour exemple... Croyez-vous que s'il arrivait avec ce genre de problèmes... Que je l'aurait aidé ainsi?

-Pourquoi pas?

L'homme sembla songer un moment. -Trop compliqué pour vous, croyez-moi. Finit-il par dire.

-Si vous le dites.

-En fait... J'ai bavardé avec lui hier soir jusqu'à très tard voyez-vous... Et je vais lui donner des cours privés.

Les yeux d'Hermione devinrent grands par la surprise. -Quoi?

-Oui, il l'a indirectement demandé. À vrai dire j'attendais le moment ou il daignerait en faire la demande.

-Ça me surprend de lui. Mais si on parlais d'autre chose? Fit-elle.

-Très bien. Dit Severus froidement. -De quoi?

-De vous, tiens. Lança-t-elle innocemment.

-Hmmm... Il n'y a rien à dire à mon sujet.

-Oh aller quoi, je suis certaine que vous être très intéressant.

-Si une vie dans un château, de la composition de potions tout les soirs et la lecture nocturne sont pour vous des choses intéressantes, alors soit. Sinon, ma vie se résume à si peu. Expliqua Snape en regardant le fond de sa tasse de thé.

-Rien d'autre? J'avoue que c'est un peu... Redondant... Pas envie de changement?

-Pour empirer ma situation? Non merci. Murmura l'homme les yeux clos.

-Je me suis ajouté à votre routine, non?

-Oui. Mais cela n'est pas drastique comme changement, je bois ce thé tout les soirs, alors que ce soit avec vous ou non, cela ne change rien.

-Vous n'aimez pas ma compagnie. Constata le jeune fille sur un ton presque triste.

-Je m'y suis fait.

Réponse suffisante, y'avait qu'à regarder d'où venait cette réponse pour en convenir.

-Et Harry? Vous allez vous y faire aussi?

-Absolument. Votre ami n'est pas des plus facile à côtoyer, surtout pour moi qui ne le comprend pas du tout.

-Harry est spécial.

-Je m'attendais à ce genre de commentaire. Lâcha Snape.

-Non, sérieusement. Même s'il n'avait pas été qui il est, il demeurerait spécial. Insista-t-elle.

-Que me dites-vous là, voyons...

-Harry n'a pas la vie facile, il est... Comment dire... Facilement impressionnable. Il est aussi un garçon très attentionné, mais par-dessus tout il voit les chose d'une manière très différente. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Mais encore?

-C'est un grand sentimental, trop même. Avoua-t-elle. -Il prend les choses tellement à coeur.

-Cela ne se voit pas dans mes cours en tout les cas.

-Non, il refuse de le montrer, mais Harry essaie vraiment de performer... Vous le terrorisez, simplement. Dit-elle en se demandant intérieurement pourquoi elle lui parlait d'Harry, son rival pour ce qui était du coeur de Snape.

-Me détester ne l'aidera pas non plus.

-Vous ne l'aimez pas non plus! Fit-elle.

-Oh... Disons que si je le comprenais mieux, ça irait...

Ah non pas ça, surtout pas ça!

-Oubliez ce projet, professeur Sev... Heum.. Professeur Snape.

-Vous devenez familière à mon égard. Que se passe-t-il dans votre tête? Souligna aussitôt Snape.

-Désolée, moment d'égarement.

-Hmmm... Bon, il se fait tard, je dois recevoir Potter de toute façon, alors faites moi une faveur, rentrez. Annonça-t-il encore une fois sur un ton plus que froid.

-Je peux vous poser une question avant de partir? Dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'homme.

-Allez-y.

-N'allez pas vous imaginer n'importe quoi mais... Est-ce que je peux espérer continuer à venir vous voir le soir?

-N'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire?

-Non, c'est ce que je considère _le mieux_ pour le moment.

-D'accord.

-Au revoir professeur, reposez-vous bien.

-Hmmm...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-T'attendais là depuis combien de temps? Demanda Hermione en le voyant assis à côté de la porte du professeur.

-Oh, pas si longtemps... À PEINE DEUX HEURES!

-Harry, je ne veux pas me battre avec toi.

Le cris d'Harry attira l'attention de Snape qui vint près de sa porte pour écouter discrètement.

-Moi non plus, mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

-Mais Harry, vois donc l'évidence.

-Quelle évidence? Que Snape aurait lui aussi le béguin pour toi? N'importe quoi!

-Il ne l'a pas plus pour toi, je te fais remarquer.

-C'est ce qu'on verra.

-Harry, pourquoi lui? Depuis quand d'ailleurs?

-Depuis quelques mois.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et toi, pourquoi lui? Depuis quand?

-Depuis quelques jours, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Hermione, je m'excuse pour ce que je vais dire mais... Bonne chance, c'est chacun pour sois, je vais faire en mon possible pour qu'il m'aime, tu le sais ça!

-Je le sais. Soupira-t-elle. -Je l'aime Harry...

-J'en suis amoureux, Hermione. Tu ne vas pas m'enlever ça!

-Comment calcules-tu tes chances? T'es un homme...

-T'es une peste et je ne dis rien moi! Je crois que Snape ne fera pas de différence, ce n'est pas le genre, mais l'intérieur qui fait la personne!

-Tu rêves Harry.

-Tu es aveugle Hermione. Snape t'as seulement aidé parce que t'avais un problème, tu t'es imposée par la suite!

-Il a dit qu'il s'était fait à ma compagnie, c'est même lui qui m'a proposé de revenir quand je voulais!

-Il m'a demandé de revenir ce soir! Tu dis quoi maintenant, hein?!

-Comme tu dis Harry, bonne chance! Cracha-t-elle avant de déguerpir à toute vitesse.

Harry allait cogner à la porte, mais la voix de Snape, toujours aussi douce et calme retentit avant que ses jointures ne touchent la porte.

-ENTREZ!

-Professeur, comment...

-Ça va très bien.. Très très bien même. Bière au beurre?

-Heum... Oui d'accord. Fut surprit le jeune homme en venant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près de la porte.

-Lime ou citron dedans? Fit la voix ténébreuse.

-Lime, s'il vous plaît.

-Bien, _**citron ce sera**_.

Silence de mort. Snape se retourna et tendit le verre plein à Harry puis prit place sur le même fauteuil étroit. -Donc... Commença-t-il. -Miss Granger... Est... Comment dire... Dans un état second?

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Goûtez, c'est moi qui l'ai fait cette bière au beurre, meilleure avec du citron. Le citron fait tout le _charme_ de ce breuvage. Murmura-t-il lentement.

Harry porta à sa bouche le liquide maison et fut ravis par le goût prononcé et envoûtant de ce dernier. -Mmmm... Excellent.

-Miss Granger. Elle semble apprécier venir ici. Dit Snape, sachant très bien ce qui se passait à ce moment.

-Possible.

-Et vous, Potter?

-J'aime bien aussi. Avoua-t-il avant de boire encore, ne trouvant rien pour cacher son malaise.

-Vous allez laisser miss Granger tentez l'impossible?

Harry releva la tête. -En quoi?

-En ce qui me concerne... Cracha l'homme sans pitié. -Je l'ai bien vu, elle vient ici dans un seul intérêt... Elle croit qu'elle peut s'attirer mes faveurs. À son âge, c'est tellement évident que ça saute aux yeux. Vous devriez jouer le bon ami et l'empêcher de se jeter ainsi dans mon antre, elle pourrait le regretter. L'avertit l'homme.

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

-Une autre bière au beurre, j'en conçois. Dit-il avant de se lever pour en préparer deux autres avant de continuer à parler. -Son béguin pour moi... C'est stupide. Je ne sais pas comment elle a commencé, mais elle ferait mieux d'y mettre fin rapidement.

-Elle a le béguin pour vous?

-Exactement comme vous, Potter. Dit-il en se penchant sur Harry pour lui donner son breuvage. -Je me trompe peut-être?

-Ça.. Ça... Ça ne vous flatte pas qu'elle ait ce _faible_ pour vous?

-Bien sûre... N'importe qui en serait flatté. Ajouta-t-il, toujours penché sur Harry. -Mais vous? Comment prenez-vous cela?

-Je...

-Vouuuuuus?

-Je...

-Vous êtes jaloux... Avouez donc.

-De vous? Non.

-Non, D'elle...

-Je dois partir...

-J'avais cru bon la laisser se rapprocher de moi. Commença Snape.

Harry se retourna vers l'homme, la figure en questionnement.

-Pour réussir à en apprendre plus sur vous... _Sur toi..._

-Moi, professeur?

-Severus. Corrigea l'homme. -Severus. Ajouta-t-il en pressant l'épaule d'Harry pour le faire se rasseoir sur le fauteuil. -Tu sais... Elle m'intéresse, mais moins que toi....

-Que dois-je faire? Demanda Harry.

-Sois plus sûre de toi.

Harry mit sa main derrière la tête de Snape et le tira à lui avec hésitation, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse toucher la bouche de Snape avec la sienne, il tremblait.

-Vas-y... Je ne vais pas te frapper. Lança l'homme, attendant qu'Harry le fasse.

Harry posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et, toujours hésitant, resta ainsi. Contre les lèvres d'Harry, Snape murmura... -C'est ça? Je m'attendais à... Mais il fut coupé quand Harry finit par commencer à l'embrasser maladroitement. -Mmmieux. Susurra l'homme. Ses lèvres furent mouillées bien comme il fallait, tout autour et ça continuait de glisser si parfaitement sur sa peau délicate alors qu'Harry semblait laisser tomber sa gêne.

Un baiser qui dura des lunes, enveloppant les lèvres de l'homme, se laissant envelopper aussi, suçant parfois une lèvre à la fois... Leurs dents se frappaient durant les moment les plus fougueux, leur mentons se touchaient lors des plus chastes, leur nez se fracassaient sous les sauvages attaques de baisers inconscients. Leurs mains toujours aux mêmes endroits, derrière leur têtes, sur leurs hanches. Snape se sentait attiré sur Harry de plus en plus, il ne pouvait pas empêcher les mains du jeune homme de le tirer sur lui et bientôt il se retrouva sur lui, entièrement sur lui à l'embrasser avec passion, sans attentes et sans but, juste l'embrasser était un moment plus que jouissif.

Il le déshabilla même, sans penser une seconde à ce qu'il était en train de faire, il fallait croire que le désir charnel prenait toute la place à ce moment. La seule vue d'Harry sous lui lui arracha une plainte plus que séduisante aux oreilles du jeune sorcier, pauvre Harry devenu presque nu... Alors que Snape gardait tout ses apparats. Au moins avec ça Harry était certain qu'il garderait Snape pour lui seul, l'homme n'avait sûrement pas été aussi loin avec sa meilleure amie, c'était certain.

Snape se redressa. -Tu devrais rentrer. Suggéra-t-il.

-Oui... Soupira le jeune homme en remettant sa chemise. Il se rhabilla complètement avant d'ajouter... -Je reviens demain, j'ai d'autre chose à vous dire...

-Au revoir. Lâcha l'homme.

Et la porte se referma sur une Hermione qui attendait de l'autre côté...

-Eh merde. Soupira Harry.

-Alors?

-Alors quoi Hermione? Je l'ai eu pour moi tout seul voilà.

-Dans quel sens?

-Le sens le plus sensuel qui soit... Avoua Harry.

La jeune femme s'enfuit en courant, elle avait un doute mais en même temps elle savait qu'Harry ne lui mentirait pas comme ça. Surtout sur ce sujet délicat.

Elle allait préparer son terrain pour mieux cerner Snape la prochaine fois...

Parc que oui, il y aurait une prochaine fois, elle _voulait_ Snape et était décidée à l'obtenir pour elle seule.

---À SUIVRE---

Bon, c'est un PWP vous aurez remarqué, c'est juste pour le plaisir :P

-SNAPESLOVE-


	2. Deuxième round pour séduire Snape

Je sais que mes updates sont longues, mais j'essaie de pas écrire de la merde alors je relis, relis et relis.. Bon les fautes elles, je les oublies mais que voulez-vous c'est la vie.

_**Fight over Snape's heart**_

Par Snapeslove

Chapitre 2: _**Deuxième round pour séduire Snape**_

Lendemain soir, Hermione tenait à être la première au rendez-vous et elle fut la première, Harry avait promis à Ron une partie d'échec sorcier et ne pouvait briser cette promesse.

-Tiens... Miss Granger. Lâcha l'homme sur un ton désintéressé.

-Peut-être que je devrais revenir une autre fois, vous ne semblez pas trop d'humeur...

-Non, vous êtes ici alors autant en finir.

-Professeur écoutez je dois vous dire que...

-Vin? Suggéra Snape.

-Heu d'accord. Merci. Bon je dois absolument vous...

Snape la coupa en venant s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner du corps qu'elle désirait tant. -Baiser? Fit l'homme tout à fait en contrôle de lui-même.

Hermione ne fut pas certaine d'avoir compris. -Quoi?

-Vous mourrez d'envie de m'embrasser. Constata Snape. -Alors, le voulez-vous ce baiser ou non? S'impatienta-t-il.

Devant l'imposant professeur, elle commença à se demander si c'était bien ce qu'elle souhaitait. Sauf que Snape lui, n'avait pas de temps à perdre devant le questionnement d'adolescente qu'Hermione semblait traverser. Il se pencha tout simplement, un peu, doucement mais fermement, puis attendit là, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne. -Si ce n'était pas cela, alors c'était quoi? Demanda-t-il.

-Je...

Mais il la coupa, frustré de devoir attendre et lui saisit les cheveux par derrière la tête afin de la coller à lui pour lui donner ce baiser, pour en finir et aussi vérifier qu'elle lui plaisait bien, comme il l'avait dit à Potter. Ce baiser, assez agréable en fait, dura un peu plus longtemps que prévu et Hermione avait passé ses bras autour du torse de Snape pour le garder tout près.

-Oui c'est ce que je voulais. Soupira-t-elle en reprenant son souffle, toujours contre la bouche de Snape.

Cela donna envie à Snape, comme ça aurait donné envie à tout homme dans ce cas-là, d'aller plus loin. Devait-il tenter le coup? Devait-il ceder à cette soudaine envie alors que pas plus tard que la veille il voulait Harry dans son lit? Pourquoi pas, c'était une occasion comme une autre et la jeune femme le voulait tout autant apparemment. Il posa ses mains sur les boutons du chemisier d'Hermione et ne chercha même pas son accord des yeux, il commença simplement à déboutonner le tout, silencieusement, sans un seul regard dans les yeux de la fille. Étonnement, elle fit la même chose et ses doigts vinrent défaire toutes les agrafes de sa belle veste noire, toutes. Il en profita pour retirer la pince à cheveux de la jeune femme, laissant tomber sa belle chevelure ondulée sur ses épaules puis posa sa figure dans le cou de cette dernière, commençant à lui donner de simples petits baisers afin de voir sa réaction. Elle portait un soutient gorge noir, très joli, dentelle et tout... À croire qu'elle l'avait mis au cas ou... Mais Snape voulait les voir, ces seins qui semblaient magnifiques, fermes, d'une taille parfaite pour ses mains qui se retenaient d'aller les toucher. Il descendit sa fresque de baiser sur la poitrine d'Hermione, prenant soin de rester assez haut pour ne pas tenter l'interdit tout de suite, passant ses mains jusqu'à la jupe de la demoiselle pour détacher la ceinture qu'elle portait. Finalement il perdit patience et laissa tomber la ceinture, le mieux fut de relever le vêtement. Elle fit glisser le pantalon de l'homme jusqu'en bas et lui aussi se retrouva en sous-vêtement...

-Vous allez le regretter... Dit l'homme en l'envahissant de baisers dans le cou.

-Non. Ne parlez plus. Dit-elle en le tirant sur elle, s'allongeant sur le dos.

Si elle ne voulait pas qu'il parle, il n'allait pas parler. De ses mains sûres il lui ôta son soutient gorge et découvrit exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait. Une poitrine parfaite, ronde et droite. Il ne perdit pas son temps à l'admirer et vint y goûter de ses lèvres, la faisant soupirer un peu plus fort alors qu'elle levait son bas corps vers le haut, invitant Snape à continuer. Hermione lui plaisait beaucoup malgré son attitude de mademoiselle je sais tout, quand elle ne faisait pas exprès pour l'être, elle était plutôt attirante. Sa culotte finit par atterrir sur le sol et son sous-vêtement aussi, il ne fallait pas trop attendre ou Snape allait le regretter lui-même. La jeune femme était prête, Snape constata ce fait en mettant sa main entre ses cuisses, ramenant sa main à sa bouche pour la sentir, puis la goûter. Il se recula pour s'asseoir confortablement puis amena Hermione sur lui et la laissa décider du moment pour ne pas être trop rapide. Elle descendit son corps sur celui de Snape et le laissa la franchir doucement, gémissant un tout petit peu au contacte, puis se laissant aller une fois la chose accomplie. Quelque temps passèrent et Hermione s'habitua, faisant elle-même des mouvements de bas en haut, laissant ses mains explorer la poitrine de Snape pendant qu'il faisait de même, le plaisir qu'il ressentait était le bienvenue. Bien vite elle accéléra ses mouvements au bonheur de l'homme qui la serra par la taille pour ajouter à l'excitation. Il la fit se tourner dos à lui et se rasseoir, lui saisit la poitrine à deux mains et la mordit à l'épaule, la jeune femme gémissait de plus en plus alors que Snape commençait à ressentir le besoin de se laisser aller. Il vint en elle, retenant son hurlement de plaisir à l'intérieur tandis qu'Hermione criait presque, elle aussi en train de passer par le même moment. Snape s'arrêta ensuite et laissa la jeune femme savourer son orgasme encore un peu. Elle s'arrêta à son tour, à bout de souffle et Snape retira ses mains de sa poitrine.

-Rhabillez-vous. Souffla-t-il sur un ton paisible, incertain de comment lui parler après tout ça.

Elle fit, puis se retourna pour regarder l'homme en face. -Je ne regrette pas.

-Tant mieux. Dit-il sèchement en finissant de boutonner sa veste noire.

-J'aimerais continuer à vous rendre visite.

-Nous verrons cela. Pour le moment, rentrez. Dit-il enfin sur son ton habituel.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Tu vas tout de suite me dire ce que vous avez fait! Insista Harry en la voyant arriver dans leur salon de Gryffondor, il l'attendait de pied ferme.

-Mais rien, c'est quoi ton problème! Fit-elle, nerveuse.

-Oh non, tu ne vas pas en plus me mentir! Dit-il en venant juste en face d'elle pour la narguer et la faire avouer.

-Je ne mens pas...

-À d'autres!

Elle savait qu'Harry n'allait pas réussir parce qu'elle... Elle avait réussit et Snape était dans sa poche maintenant.

Harry avait claqué la porte en sortant, facile de savoir ou il allait, surtout qu'il s'était habillé de façon à se mettre en valeur, il était beau.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Alors il s'est passé quoi? Fit Harry direct en entrant dans le bureau de Snape.

L'homme se sentit attaqué dès le début et se leva pour reprendre le contrôle de sa tête avant de dire n'importe quoi. -Quoi?

-Je viens de voir Hermione, ne mentez pas non plus!

-Elle vous a raconté? Demanda Snape.

-Oui, tout!

Snape se sentit un peu mal. -Je fais ce que je veux, j'ai encore ce droit d'après ce que je sais.

-Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me faire ça! PAS LE DROIT! Hurla Harry de toutes ses forces en plaquant Snape au mur pour lui hurler à la figure. -Pourquoi? POURQUOI! Demanda-t-il en le frappant sur la poitrine.

-Calmez-vous je...

-NON! Vous m'avez tué, voilà! Hermione.. Non mais ça va pas ou quoi là-dedans? Cria-t-il en lui tapotant fortement la tête.

-ASSEZ! Fit l'homme, énervé.

-NON PAS ASSEZ! C'est moi qui parle et vous allez m'écouter très attentivement maintenant! S'exclama Harry, plus en colère que jamais. Il le poussa encore dos au mur assez violemment. -Vous auriez pu me laisser le temps!

-Le temps? Osa Snape.

-Oui le temps! Espèce de dégueulasse, me faire ça! Ajouta-t-il en le poussant encore contre le mur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend...

-Ce qui me prend? Espèce de connard dégénéré je vais te l'dire ce qui m'prend! Commença Harry en positionnant sa figure à deux centimètres de celle de Snape pour lui parler dans le blanc des yeux. -Tu as couché avec Hermione alors que... Que..

Mais Harry était incapable de continuer, il n'arrivait plus à parler aussi méchamment à Snape. Sa colère avait eut le temps de baisser un peu.

-Alors que quoi?

-LA FERME! Fit Harry en le projetant sur sa chaise de bureau.

Harry se jeta sur Snape comme si sa vie en dépendait et lui arracha un baiser des plus violent, il lui serrait les poignets jusqu'à en entrer ses ongles dans la peau de l'homme. Même si Snape gémissait et non par plaisir mais par la douleur que lui infligeait Harry, ce dernier continua de le malmener sur sa chaise, ne lui laissant pas la moindre occasion de placer un mot pour s'expliquer, parce qu'au fond, Harry n'était pas certain de vouloir entendre cela, il était noir de colère. Il se projeta sur Snape encore plus fort, faisant basculer la chaise en arrière et se retrouva sur son prof à califourchon, lui faisant subir sa colère à travers ses actes autant violents qu'amoureux. Harry pleurait presque, mais sa colère prenait encore le dessus alors qu'il s'affairait à tirer sur les vêtements de l'homme pour lui enlever, mais rien à faire, ils ne déchiraient pas... Ce qui le rendait fou de rage.

-Arrêtes... Fit la petite voix de Snape qui ne savait plus comment le prendre pour ne pas éveiller encore plus de colère.

Harry n'arrêtait pas, il prit le temps de tout détacher, mais n'enleva pas tout, il se dépêchait de revenir sur Snape pour le tirailler encore plus. Il s'arrêta net, le regard planté dans celui de l'homme.

-Dis que tu regrettes, DIS-LE!

Mais Snape resta de glace.

Voyant ça, Harry reprit ses activités.

-Je ne t'excites pas, c'est ça?

Mais Snape de dit point mot.

Harry laissa son sexe se frotter à celui de Snape, il l'embrassa même plus lentement, le parcourant de ses mains pour lui donner envie.

Mais Snape était de marbre.

-QU'AS-TU DONC? Hurla Harry.

Et Snape bougea enfin.

L'homme renversa Harry pour être au-dessus de lui et se jeta sur sa bouche à son tour, violemment, sans pitié, avec acharnement. Harry obtenait ce dont il désirait, mais l'obtenait-il du plein gré de l'homme?

-Dis que tu n'as pas envie... Aller. Fit Harry.

Pour toute réponse il reçut un baiser, un baiser doux, calme, plein de tendresse. -Tu sais que trop bien que je t'attendais. Chuchota Snape.

Alors il ne l'avait pas fait avec Hermione? Harry se sentait soulagé. -Tu m'attendais?

-Oh oui... Fit Snape en le couvrant de baisers, joues, cou et poitrine.

-Tu me veux?

-Oui. Répondit Snape sans hésitation.

-Tu veux coucher avec moi?

-Absolument.

Et il se laissa faire par la suite, Snape entra en lui sans attendre, déjà dévêtit ce qu'il fallait pour lui permettre de coucher avec Harry, là... À même le sol presque sous le bureau avec pour seul témoin une chaise renversée. Il le fit avec tant de volonté qu'Harry hurla son plaisir sans se retenir, laissant Snape faire de même en quelques coups violents, il se lâcha en Harry, atteignant un orgasme pour la deuxième fois dans la même heure.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus s'était sûrement mit les pieds dans les plats en baisant ces deux étudiants-là le même soir, sachant parfaitement qu'ils étaient jaloux l'un de l'autre et qu'ils se battaient pour l'avoir, qu'ils allaient probablement se faire du mal l'un à l'autre pour l'avoir. Il les aimait les deux, mais un seul avait toute l'attention du maître des potions, un seul... Le seul qui su exactement comment prendre Snape, car Snape et la tendresse ça faisait deux. Comment garder celui-là sans faire une bourde monumentale maintenant?

La bourde était déjà faite.

-À SUIVRE-

Et ouais Snape a comme oublié un détail dans toute cette histoire, même s'il préfère et veut Harry pour lui seul, il s'est embarqué dans toute une histoire de fou, tout ça à cause d'une simple envie de baiser.. Avec la mauvaise personne, au mauvais moment.

Hehehehehe

-SNAPESLOVE-


End file.
